


Butterfly

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder manages to find the solution to a tricky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Another excuse for smut, that’s all. It ended up quite a bit longer than I expected, but I’ll never finish a story before it tells me it’s done.
> 
> Spoilers: None, takes place late Season 7

Butterfly  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne L. Feld

 

“Are you close, Scully?” I gasped, trying to maintain my speed and rhythm. I was in good shape but close to ten minutes of steady, straight fucking can exhaust you fast. I felt like I’d run five miles at full speed.

She smiled up at me with her mouth closed, but I read the truth in her eyes. “I’m all right, Mulder, don’t worry about it,” she assured me, meeting my thrusts with a tilt of her hips and her legs around my thighs pulling me closer. Her hands were gripping my biceps, which pushed her gorgeous tits together as they bounced from our movements, urging me almost to the edge. “Let go—come in me. I want to watch you come,” she said huskily, gazing up at me with sultry blue eyes. Jesus, at one time I had thought that Scully could never get more beautiful… and then I took her to bed and realized how wrong I had been. Scully having sex was simply the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my life.

But I couldn’t seem to satisfy her, and I was close to the end of my endurance. Christ, it had been a good six years since I’d last had sex with someone else so I was frankly amazed that I was lasting so long.

My balls began the familiar tingling and drew up tight against my body, which I knew signaled the beginning of the end. “Oh, God, I can’t hold on much longer,” I groaned, feeling myself instinctively speed up as my release neared. “Sorry, sorry, do—better—next—Oh, God, SCUL-LEEE!”

Words deserted me and I reared back and cried out as the rippling orgasm swept over me, and moments later I felt the almost painfully pleasurable contractions that released creamy spurts deep into her. Though we both knew she couldn’t get pregnant, at that moment I wished I could do that for her. Then it was over and I was hanging over her on my arms, which were braced on either side of her slender body, panting and shaking, soaked in sweat. She reached up with both hands and whisked the sweat from my forehead, then tugged me down on her although I stayed up on my elbows. “That was incredible, Mulder, you are wonderful,” she murmured into my ear as I dropped my head to her shoulder. “It was even better than I’d dreamed.”

“But you didn’t finish,” I said, rubbing my nose on the soft skin over her collarbone. Jesus, all these years I’d been dreaming of this and I couldn’t get her off? She certainly wasn’t going to stay with me if—

“I never do during sex. Catch your breath and then it’ll be my turn,” she said matter-of-factly. “I’m still very aroused and don’t plan on being left hanging.”

“Never? You’ve never had an orgasm during sex?” I asked, lifting my head and gazing down at her in surprise. Maybe this wasn’t the disaster I’d been afraid of.

“Not during intercourse, no, it’s not possible for me,” she said with the same open directness. “I have a small clitoris with a rather large hood, and I get very swollen when I get aroused so it gets all but hidden. It’s physically impossible, but I’ve learned to work around it.”

I wanted nothing more than to roll over and pass out, but it wasn’t happening until she got off, I vowed to myself. “What can I do for you, Scully, what can I do to make you come?” I said, looking into her smoky eyes and feeling my own arousal returning though my cock didn’t so much as twitch. But it wouldn’t be long before I was ready for action again, I thought.

“Mmn… are you open to going down on me?” she said, gazing back into my eyes. I found her directness refreshing and incredibly hot; in my experience most women were cryptic and stubborn, seemingly preferring to make a man guess what they wanted instead of telling him. “If not—“

“God, yeah,” I half-smiled down at her. “Nothing I’d like to do better right now, Scully.”

She smiled at me as I began to slide down her body, licking and nibbling on every inch of skin I could reach, moving her hands to my shoulders and rubbing them lightly. “I figured you for an oral man, Mulder. All those sunflower seeds.”

“You have no idea,” I said, pausing to pay homage to her soft yet firm breasts. As I sucked a tight, pebbled nipple into my mouth she moaned and raised one leg, rubbing its velvety surface across my ass. “You taste so good here, can’t wait to get down south,” I took a moment to say before going back to my entirely pleasurable task. I spent some quality one-on-one time with those tits, having imagined what they looked and felt like for so long. 

By the time I was ready to move on she was writhing, moaning, gasping; as I kissed my way down her flat belly she breathed, “I could almost come from just that, Mulder, Jesus but you are good.”

“I’m inspired,” I mumbled against her skin, then felt the crisp curls against my chin and slid further down on the bed even though my feet were already hanging over. Her small hands moved to my head, toying with my hair, which caused little electric trills to go through me. 

I spread her ivory-colored thighs even further apart, noting the delicate petal-softness of the skin on the insides of them, and blew gently on her glistening pussy. The strong scent of her rich, enticing arousal filled my senses, and I found it intoxicating. Leaning forward again I slid my tongue to the top of her slit to find the small bump there; as she’d said, her clitoris was very small but swollen, with a heavy fold of skin over the top of it. 

“Oh, God, yeah, Mulder, right there, like that—I’m already getting close,” she moaned, rocking her hips up to my face. 

With one hand I gently moved the hood back to reveal my swollen pink prize, then with no further hesitation I went after it with my mouth, licking, sucking, rubbing it with the flat of my tongue. 

Scully, to put it simply, exploded. Her back arched up off the bed and her hands left my head to scrabble in the bedcovers, her voice rising in a breathless near-scream. I could hear her voice but not what she was saying, although I had a pretty good idea.

I slowed what I was doing, sucking gently and licking lightly on the small throbbing bump but not wanting to stop since I wasn’t a hundred percent sure she’d finished although it certainly did seem like it. Her body relaxed back into the rumpled covers slowly, and she heaved a long, seemingly contented sigh instead of being as tense as she had before.

“Holy shit, Mulder, that was incredible,” she breathed, reaching down to smooth back my hair. Question answered, but I wasn’t quite done; I very gently licked all the wetness I could find from her labia and the insides of her thighs. I was totally addicted to the taste of her now and couldn’t get enough, and honestly didn’t care if I was mixed in there too.

I climbed back up her body and then lifted my fully hard cock over her mound, rubbing it on her soft belly. “One more for good luck, Scully?”

She glanced down, and then back up at me with a clearly admiring look on her face. “Even better, my turn,” she said, reaching down and taking hold of my dick right behind the head; I thrust into her hand helplessly. “Now I get to taste you.”

“Who am I to argue,” I groaned, rolling over on my back. “Whatever you want, Scully.”

“One good turn deserves another.”

 

Over the next few weeks I became obsessed with trying to make Scully come when I was inside her, to no avail, though I always made sure she got off at least once, usually more. We tried every position I could think of—and then some—as well as working her up to a frenzy before and doing everything to manually stimulate her while we were going at it. But I couldn’t seem to last quite long enough; once she came a short time after I did, but I was already soft and it wasn’t quite the same for either of us. Still, it was encouraging.

Scully admitted to me that she’d always wanted to come with a man inside her, and knowing that she never had made it twice as important to me. It wasn’t often that someone our age managed to be a first with his or her lover, at least not in plain vanilla sex like we were having, in my experience.

Speaking of age, mine seemed to not be a factor like I’d been afraid when we’d started this sexual relationship. Though I couldn’t always go twice a night, I was almost continually turned on around her and had no problems whatsoever with achieving and maintaining an erection, and soon forgot about it. 

It was about a month after we began sleeping together that I thought I might have found the solution to her problem. 

We’d no sooner returned from L.A. and the preview of that horrid movie than Scully got assigned to a string of autopsies at Quantico. While we were gone, a serial killer had hit the Baltimore area and taken down nearly half a dozen victims in a week before being caught, and she was assigned to the case. I talked to her Monday night after a day apart and she was so tired that I told her to get some sleep, I’d see her in the morning, and faced the first lonely night in my apartment in nearly five weeks. 

Out of sheer habit I put in one of my adult tapes, though they had been gathering dust in the back of my closet since Scully and I became lovers. I was watching the movie with half my attention, not really into the humping on the screen, more thinking about our night on the town after the movie than anything else, when the scene changed and I became aware of what was happening in the movie.

It was two women, obvious fake-boob bottle blonds, sprawled on a leopard-skin rug in front of an anemic fire, pawing at each other with much playing to the camera. While two chicks going at each other normally did me just fine, these two were pathetic—but that wasn’t what caught my attention. One of the women was sliding something over the other one’s hips, centering it on her clit and tightening straps around her legs and waist. I didn’t remember seeing this scene before, although it was on one of my well-worn tapes… but then this time I’d let it run much further than usual.

What the hell was that thing? I thought, leaning towards the TV. It wasn’t a strap-on dildo, which I was familiar with from this same type of movie, but instead a butterfly-shaped plastic piece that fit over the top of the woman’s mound, right below where her pubic hair would have started if she’d had any. Since she didn’t, I could see fairly clearly what they were doing; the butterfly’s “tail” was right against the woman’s clit. It had a cord that was attached to a small control box and once it was in place, the other woman turned it on and it began to vibrate with a loud buzzing sound.

Then the one wearing it got on her hands and knees and a man entered from off-camera, kneeled down behind her and began poking her with no further ado. The other woman ran the control box, varying the speed, as well as groping the other woman’s tits and rubbing up against the stud as he fucked the vibrator-wearing one.

Long before the sequence was over I was lost in thought, wondering if this might be what worked for us. It as all I could do not to call Scully and tell her about it, but I thought I might want to introduce this a little more gradually. We’d never discussed playing with toys although I had, of course, assumed that she probably had a vibrator, and I didn’t want to assume she’d be fine with us getting one although I suspected she would. Scully was so open and passionate in bed that I couldn’t imagine that this would bother her.

I got up and shut off the TV, leaving the tape in the VCR and heading for the bedroom to at least try and sleep. We’d spent almost every night together in the last month and my bed was cold and lonely without my lover there. How had I lived for over six years totally alone? I couldn’t even remember.

Just then my cell rang, and I ran back into the other room to get it. It was ten-thirty and while not late, there was only one person it could be.

“Hey Scully.”

“Mulder, get over here. I can’t sleep without you no matter how tired I am.”

“I was just wrestling with the same problem. Be there in twenty.”

As much as I wanted to, I didn’t bring up what I’d seen for the rest of the week, mulling it over. I did watch the scene two or three more times when I was alone in my apartment—usually just there to pick up a change of clothes or shower in the morning before work—and had a pretty good idea of how the “butterfly” worked. Although I wanted to do some research on the Internet, that wasn’t exactly a good idea at work and with the amount of time Scully and I were spending together, I didn’t really have access to another computer. 

Then it hit me: Scully and I could go to a sex shop and look at them. That was better than using the Internet, anyway, I thought, pleased with myself. 

 

“Mulder, we’re going where?!”

“A sex shop, Scully, where we can—“

“We are federal agents, Mulder, partners, and if we get seen together—“

“That’s why we’re driving to Philly for the day. No one will know us there.”

She eased back in the seat, eyeing me suspiciously. “And why do you want to go to a sex shop, Mulder? Am I not enough for you?”

I snorted, glancing over at her. “Are you kidding me, Scully? This is the best sex I’ve ever had in my life, bar none. Thought you knew that. No, I have an idea for you… but it’s easier to show than tell.”

“Nothing freaky, like nipple clamps or foot-long dildoes, I’ll warn you about that right now,” she said, startling me. Well, she was a doctor, I mused, as well as obviously having had lovers before me.

“Damn, they have this Darth Vader-sized strap-on anal plug I’ve always dreamt about… ouch!”

The store I’d found in the phone book was called The Velvet Touch, and listed a specialty in bondage and BDSM as well as “regular” sex toys. I warned Scully about that, making sure she knew I wasn’t into the more exotic acts and that we were just here for one thing. “This is something we could get at any Sweet Dreams or Lover’s Lane in the metro D.C. area, but I agree that it’s not a good idea for us to be seen doing this where someone might recognize us,” I told her as I parked in the lot behind the store where there were only two other cars. The building was painted black with a pink neon sign that was washed-out in the bright sunshine, making it seem much less threatening.

“I doubt the hat is much of a disguise, but keep it on if it makes you feel better,” she said, reaching over and tugging on the brim of my “Stonehenge Rocks” cap. “Although I’ve never been in one of these stores before, Mulder, I am familiar with them and not embarrassed to go in.”

“Great, then let’s go.”

Inside, the first thing we saw was a display of ropes with examples of how to safely tie up your lover, not starting us off too well. Next to it was a case full of handcuffs of all shapes, sizes, colors, and materials—including feathered and furred—with a selection of nipple clamps and clit rings just below that.

“Mulder…”

“C’mon, let’s look for the vibrators.” I grabbed her hand, leading her deeper into the store past a long glass display case that appeared to be full of black leather and metal-studded collars and wrist cuffs.

“I already have a vibrator, Mulder, I don’t need another,” she hissed at me. Just as I’d suspected, I gloated to myself. “Not that I’ve used it in a while.”

We passed clothing racks full of costumes, everything from French maids to full-body leather outfits and anything you could imagine between. “This isn’t just for you—it’s for us,” I teased her with. Then I spotted a sign hanging from the ceiling that had “vibrators” written in lower-case Gothic letters and headed for it. We passed the only other person in the store, a tall, bald black man perusing the gay video section without a glance at us.

The entire back third of the store was taken up with assorted vibrators, bullets, and the like of every size, shape and color imaginable. Still leading her by the hand I wandered along the aisles, seeing everything but what I was looking for. “I hate to, but I might have to ask someone,” I admitted, browsing past a shelf full of lethal-looking vibrators advertised as “rabbits”. They looked more like medieval torture devices to me, but what did I know. “Although I haven’t seen a sales—hey, here we are!”

On the very next shelf was a selection of “butterflies”, strap-on vibrators. There were quite a few sizes and shapes, motor sizes, even ones with all sorts of protruding parts I didn’t even want to know about. “This is what you want to get, Mulder?” Scully said doubtfully, lifting a box with a pink one on the cover. “What does this do that mine doesn’t?”

“You can wear it while we’re going at it,” I pointed out. “Direct clitoral stimulation, and we don’t have to spare a hand.”

She shook her head, bright auburn ponytail shaking. “Do you really think this’ll work where our hands haven’t?”

“Worth a try, isn’t it?”

She shrugged, glancing up at me as she replaced the box on the shelf. “I’m open to trying it, but don’t get your hopes up too high,” she said. “Now, which one do we get?”

Together we picked out a small but hopefully intense one, which was advertised as “The Tiny Terror” and recommended for use during intercourse. Scully wasn’t sure about the name, but I wanted something powerful that wouldn’t get in our way.

We had a quick, light lunch and headed back to D.C. The closer we got to my apartment the antsier and more aroused I got, though Scully seemed as calm and unflappable as ever. Then, as we left the freeway and I had to swerve to avoid a car that decided at the last minute that they didn’t want the exit lane, she grabbed at the door and I saw her hand shaking very slightly. 

I didn’t say anything, but it did my heart good.

Once we were in my apartment there was no artifice or pretension that we were there for any reason other than to fuck. That was one thing I loved about Scully, her complete refusal to bullshit in bed—or out, for that matter. I always knew where I stood with her, and that made it easier for me to be equally honest with her.

We went into my bedroom, the bed still rumpled from this morning’s lovemaking and, indeed, with our musky scent still lingering. Without a word Scully went over and opened both windows a crack, just enough to bring in a hint of fresh air. When she turned around I was already undressing, having set the bag with the vibrator on the nightstand. “You waste no time, do you, Mulder?” she smiled over at me, kicking off her shoes and pushing them under the foot of the bed on the way over to me.

“You should be more eager than me, this is for you,” I said unthinkingly, and saw her face blanch as she paused. I paused in undressing, reviewing what I’d said. “That, uh, didn’t come out quite right, Scully.”

She sighed and reached for the hem of her t-shirt, looking more resigned than aroused, but didn’t say anything.

Oh, fuck. I’d managed to ruin the mood, though that hadn’t been my intention. I went over to her, still half-dressed, and took her hands, moving them away. “Let me undress you, Scully, I want to savor every moment of this.”

Her eyes turned up to mine and in them I saw the resignation fade away to be replaced with appreciation; she at least knew I was trying to salvage the mood and that was a relief. I slid my hands under her shirt at the waist and slid them up; she raised her arms and I took the hint, whipping the shirt off her head and then going back to where I’d started without its interference. I wrapped my hands nearly around her tiny waist and tugged her towards me, sitting on the foot of the bed, which got me just about eye-level with her chest. Sliding my hands up, I cupped her breasts nearly up out of the little bra and rubbed my face against them, hoping that since I’d shaved this morning my face wasn’t too rough. 

Apparently not, since she hummed in pleasure and sank her hands into my hair, combing her fingers through the strands and holding my head close to her. I slathered kisses across the petal-soft ivory skin, ignoring the nipples for now even as I reached around her back to undo the bra.

“It’s a one-piece, Mulder, it doesn’t have a clasp,” she murmured, moving back a step and breaking our hold on each other. I sat and watched as she crossed her arms and grasped it by the elastic sides, and tugged it up and off. The moment it was gone I grabbed her again and pulled her on top of me, falling back on the bed. Her legs went between mine and I reached down to grab her denim-covered ass, grinding my hardening cock up against her. I had gotten my shirt off and now reveled in the feel of her warm soft skin against me, especially her hard nipples pressed against my chest. 

“God, you feel good,” I groaned, kissing along the front of her throat as she braced herself on her elbows over me, feeling her tiny cross necklace under my chin. “I want to fuck you silly.”

“And I want you to—with or without the vibrator,” she murmured in return, then leaned down and kissed me with enough passion to make my head spin. 

For a minute there I’d forgotten about our new toy, but at that reminder I felt my cock jump. I moved my hands up to her shoulders and, without breaking the kiss, rolled us over so that I was on top. I braced my feet on the floor and elbows on the bed so that I didn’t crush her, and was content to lie there on top of her and make out for a while. There was no reason to rush, and I tried to prolong every time we made love for a variety of reasons: it had taken us so long to get together, one of us could easily be killed in our line of work, etc. etc., but the stone cold truth was that I simply loved to be with her no matter what we were doing. This was the most enjoyable of pursuits, and so I savored it.

Her hands ran up my back and into my hair, cupping my skull and holding my face down to hers as our mouths shifted back and forth, tongues licking and dueling, lips capturing each other’s as little moans and gasps escaped both of us. 

Finally she tugged gently at my hair so that I lifted my head and tore her mouth away, bucking her hips up towards me. “God, Mulder, gotta have you inside me now,” she breathed, running her hands down to cup my denim-clad ass so that I pressed into her.

It was difficult, but I finally made myself roll over and lift her off me, standing her at the foot of the bed, and dove right for the snaps and zipper of her jeans even as her hands were reaching for mine. I had to get up as well so that she could tug mine down, and in a short time we were both naked and crawling on the bed towards the head. 

I leaned over and snagged the plastic bag, pulling out the box with the butterfly and leaning back on my heels to open it. No sooner did I pull it out then I felt something warm and damp on my balls and looked down to see Scully laying on her stomach sprawled across the bed, her head between my legs and tongue licking gently at my sac. She was touching me nowhere else, looking up at me with those deep blue eyes that told me everything I needed to know about how she felt about me. It was the single most erotically charged moment I’d ever experienced and both my heart and cock jumped.

“C’mon, Mulder, hurry up,” she murmured against my sensitive skin, causing a shiver to chase over me. 

“I’m trying, but there’s something distracting me,” I said, avidly watching as her small pink tongue came out and licked again, causing a shiver to chase up my spine and my cock to jolt noticeably again. “Not that I want you to stop, mind you.”

She scooted back, grinning up at me, then got to her knees as well, leaning back on them and looking over at me. “Need some help with that?”

I swallowed, letting my eyes roam over her pale, gorgeous body. A lot of my attraction to her was because she was so casual about our nudity; she had no image hang-ups like most women I’d known or, if she did, she didn’t tell me about it and seemed as comfortable naked as dressed. “Jesus but you’re stunning,” I told her, then turned back to getting the vibrator out of its packaging. “It’s hard to look away from you.” 

I put the batteries in and turned it on to make sure it worked, which it did. The thing had five speeds, from gentle hum to a high-pitched whir that sounded like a hive of angry wasps—but I didn’t tell her I thought that. 

Once I had it ready I had her stand at the side of the bed as I followed the diagram and put it on her. This morning I had helped her trim her pubes very short, although she refused to go bald which I thought might be a hot look on her. “You need to position it with the ‘tail’ right over your clit,” I told her, tightening the narrow straps around her slender thighs. I found the black nylon against her pale, flawless skin even more of a turn-on, though it would have taken something really disgusting to slow me down at this point. I was aroused like I hadn’t been since the first night we slept together.

She reached down and moved the plastic butterfly around, pulling the hood of her clit back with one hand and settling the plastic “bump” right on her flesh with the other, and then said, “Turn it on.”

I did so, leaving the speed control on the lowest setting, then adjusted the strap around her waist so that it held it in the place. “That good?”

“Ooooh, yeah, even like this it’s pretty good,” she said, moving it a little more and then rocking her hips forward. “This is going to be intense on the highest setting.”

“That’s what we want—get up here,” I said, moving aside so she could climb up on the bed and lay down in the middle. I handed her the control box and moved between her open thighs, every fiber of my being urging me to dive in dick-first and have at her with everything I had. But I wasn’t sure how rough I could be with the butterfly there; though it was small and situated well above her vagina and didn’t block my entry, there was a piece of fairly rigid plastic between my pubic bone and hers that I didn’t want to slam into her. “Ready for me?”

“All the time, Mulder, all the time,” she breathed, looking up at me as I hovered over her. The wild arousal and clear love in her gaze almost took my breath away, and I couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her thoroughly but briefly before reaching down to guide myself into her.

As soon as I was all the way in her tight, damp well I felt the plastic against my pubic bone, as I’d suspected. I pumped gently in and out a few times, looking down and making sure I didn’t push the vibrator against her too hard. “How’s that?”

I heard the hum of the vibrator rise. “Ooooh, nice,” she hissed, “I think this might work.”

I fucked her slow and evenly for a while, varying the penetration and angle to make sure it wasn’t uncomfortable, watching her expression closely. But the minute I began to speed up and thrust harder, I saw a tiny frown flit over her face and slowed down again. “What’s wrong, Scully?”

“When you go faster it does push the butterfly kind of uncomfortably against me,” she admitted, turning down the vibrator as I stopped, still inside her. “Maybe put me up on a pillow with you leaning back a little?”

“Your wish is my command, my lady,” I smiled down at her, stroking her taut belly between the straps. “Whatever I can do to make this work for you.”

I had to pull out of her, both of us groaning in disappointment, to get the pillows beneath her. But soon enough I was upright on my knees and back inside, feeling her tight wetness wrap around me like a hot, fleshy fist. Jesus, it was exquisite.

“Ohhhh that’s good,” she said, lifting one arm to brace herself against the head of my bed, the other turning the butterfly up to a buzzing whir. “Jesus, I think I can come like this!”  
“I hope so,” I said as I began to pump into her, holding her legs up flat against my torso, her little feet reaching my shoulders. We had tilted her hips back so that I wasn’t touching the butterfly much at all and could make long, deep, fast strokes. “How’s—this?”

“Awesome,” she groaned, turning up the butterfly even more. 

I ramped up my pumping, thrusting deeply into her, and then I saw that brief little frown again and slowed. “What now?”

“I’m sorry, Mulder, the minute you get going, the butterfly gets slammed into me,” she said apologetically. “But Christ, does this feel good!”

Then I remembered the scene from the videotape. “I’ve got one more idea, bear with me,” I said as she turned the vibrator down again. 

I got us into position, Scully on her hands and knees with a pillow under her chest for support, and got up on my knees behind her. Just as I realized it, she looked back at me and said, “Mulder, do you know that this is the first time we’ve used this position? We’ve done it from behind standing up, but never on hands and knees.”

I ran my hands over her smooth, pale ass and down her thighs, letting my fingers trail over the straps that contrasted so vividly against her flawless ivory skin as I moved her legs further apart. “Just realized it myself. Do you like it, Scully?”

“I’d rather see you but… oooooohhhhhh, yeah!”

I had slid deep into her, moving my hands to hold her hips steady as I penetrated even as she dropped her forehead to the bed. My eyes were glued to her tattoo, which retained its bright colors and rippled with her movements. The upper strap went right above it and I moved my hands up to her waist, feeling its roughness under my palms as opposed to the silky softness of her skin. “Fuck yeah,” I growled, backing out and thrusting in again, not too rough but not being too gentle either. “How’s that?”

“Wonderful,” she gasped, and I saw her arm moving then heard the buzzing noise increase to a high hum as I continued to pump in and out with long, careful strokes. I could feel the vibrations around her labia, though it didn’t really do anything for me. “Holy shit! Oh my God, this is unbelievable!”

I noticed right away that I could just barely feel the edge of the plastic against my balls as I drove into her. “Think you can fin—“ I began.

She let out a wordless, husky, rising cry that I’d never heard from her before and as she did so, I clearly felt her inside walls gripping my cock, contracting and squeezing me inside her. It took me by surprise and the sudden pleasure of the pulsing grip of her muscles was so intense that it carried me over the edge with her; it was all I could do not to just slam into her one final time and pull her back against me as I squirted deep inside her. Instead I leaned over her back and held myself up on my arms, doing my best to not push too hard against her as I shuddered and cried out right along with her.

“Holy fuck,” I finally gasped, resting the side of my face between her shoulderblades. She shifted and I felt/heard the buzzing lessen until it disappeared, then she collapsed beneath me, pulling my cock out of her, and it was all I could do not to follow. Instead I forced myself to move to the side, falling next to her and leaving one leg over hers and putting a hand on her muscular back though I didn’t press up against her. Though we hadn’t had time to work up much of a sweat, I was still warm and assumed that she was too.   
As my breathing began to return to normal I said, “I take it that was a success, Scully?”

She turned her face to me, brushing hair out of it that I reached over and helped with. “You could say that, Mulder, or you could say it was the single most intense erotic experience of my life—whichever you prefer,” she said, giving me a small dazed grin. “Or even better, you could say that it far surpassed what I thought it would be like.”

“God, me too,” I said, not wanting to tell her that I’d never felt a woman do that thing with the inside muscles before. Either the others I’d slept with never had an orgasm with me inside them, or Scully’s was just more physically powerful. This was not the time to be bringing up any other women, but I thought I might mention it some other time if the situation warranted, as I knew she’d probably be interested to hear it. “I’m so glad I could finally satisfy you.”

She rolled over on her side, then scooted closer to face me. Lifting one hand to caress the side of my face, she said, “You have always satisfied me, Mulder, on a number of levels—the sexual is new, but not surprising. I knew you’d be an amazing lover and the one man I could finally come during intercourse with. But even if I hadn’t, I’ve been well satisfied with both the physical and mental since we began having sex. Let there be no doubt about that.”

I cupped her hand and turned my head to kiss her palm, giving a little lick at the end that caused her to shiver. Enclosing her hand in mine, I rolled onto my back and tugged her to lie against me, sliding my other arm beneath her neck to hold her. She snuggled against my side, tugging her hand loose and running it over my chest, scraping her nails lightly through the sparse hair down the middle of it. “I, ah, can’t wait to do that again, but in the meantime I need to get this thing off,” she finally said, rolling onto her back long before I was ready for her to leave off touching me. “Can you give me a hand until I get used to taking it on and off?”

I sat up next to her, but stilled her hand as she reached for the straps. “What makes you think we’re done for the day, Scully? Do you have any idea how much that turned me on, knowing I’m the first man you ever came with like that? And on top of it, I don’t know if you noticed but we damn near had simultaneous orgasms—a first for me. I think I’d like to try again and see if we get the same results. Call it scientific inquiry, if you want. As long as you’re up for it.”

She looked down into my lap, where my erection was slowly but definitely returning as I remembered what it had felt like to be inside her as she pulsed and tightened around me. When she looked back up at me, she had the biggest, happiest grin I’ve ever seen on her face. “As much as I like that position, I do want to be able see you. Tomorrow we go out and buy a full-length mirror to prop by the side of the bed.”

I was momentarily speechless, my cock almost burning as it went suddenly fully erect at that mental image. “Jesus, Scully!”

The grin was still in place but had turned sultry as she got to her hands and knees next to me, scrabbling through the covers until she found the control for the butterfly and turned it on. “We’ll have to go tomorrow because tonight we’re going to be far too busy.”

Oh, yeah. She had no idea just how busy she would be for the rest of the weekend, but she would soon find out.

finis

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the stories Aphrodisia by Krystal St. Johns and Worth Breaking by Narida Law, which I read when I get stuck and never, ever fail to inspire me and get me writing again.


End file.
